


Fleur de Morte

by Gelasia_Kidd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Blood and Gore, Dark Sans, Female Frisk, Flowey Redemption, Monster Dust, Papyrus Has Issues, Possessive Sans, Post-Apocalypse, Underfell Flowey, basically everything underfell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelasia_Kidd/pseuds/Gelasia_Kidd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after returning to the surface, Frisk sheds her name in memory of her brother. Even later, a wish on a falling star has the world ripped away from her in a cascade of flower petals. </p>
<p>She's made it back to her brother, but at what cost? Everything is different, darker, harder, and the world is dead.</p>
<p>But Mercy was the only action she allowed herself. Reaching them was a terribly long goal, seemingly impossible.</p>
<p>And as she dies, and dies again, the flowers grow, and in loss of life, life returns. </p>
<p>But all she really wanted was to be by Sans side, yet again.  Even if he'll never be the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made a flowerfell. The history is very different, but worth it. Vaguely based off Overgrowth. I want to finish this, but I may not be able to.

It had been years since she outgrew the name Frisk. The world was beautiful, but it was still full of flaws. It took years for her years to be acknowledged as a true ambassador, and when she was twelve, after studying mercilessly, she had made it out of high school.

  
  
When she was fourteen, she was finally able to be truly adopted by Toriel and Asgore, who had united in the common cause of taking care of her. They bickered often, but still sometimes smiled again, and she hoped in time they could finally fall in love again. They were, after-all, a slow aging species.

  
  
As they filled out the adoption papers, she interrupted their fighting. "Is it okay if I choose my own middle name?" she asked them. Both of them softened, and Toriel spoke first.

  
  
"Of course, child," Toriel said warmly. "I was selfish for not asking."

  
  
So Frisk smiled, and promised to give her a name in a few days.

  
  
She spent hours online, looking for names, something that clicked. As she landed on the French baby name website, she froze. How could she have ever forgot him? Her chest hurt, and tears ran down her face.

 

  
The next morning, she came down the stairs, eyes red rimmed and face flushed, before grabbing onto Toriel tight, like she hadn't done in years, having always demanded  independence.

  
  
"Frisk? Child? What's wrong?" she fussed. Frisk pulled back with a watery smile, her eyes filled with determination.

0  
  
"My name will be Fleur," she declared. _'I'm never going to forget him again.'_

  
  
And she didn't. From then on, she ever responded to Fleur. Every day, she would wear some sort of flower on her, whether it be a pattern, a hair clip, a jewelry item, a flower crown she hand wove.

  
  
Sans had been her best friend for what seemed like forever, but there was always a distance between them that she knew had to be from his memories of the resets. They always seemed to dance around that topic, but still, the trust between them was growing.

  
  
Her name change completely decimated that, and Sans was quite literally never around. It hurt, a lot, but Fleur promised herself she was never going to forget her brother again, even if she lost her best friend.

  
  
She picked up gardening, and her voice that had been so boisterous over the years muted into a gentle, soft spoken self, almost as quiet as before she made it to the surface.

  
By the time Sans saw her next, she would be unrecognizable from her past self.


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur's past.

With an eerie blue eye, Sans confronted her in the evening, as Fleur sat in the garden, a small blanket under her, curled under a blooming cherry tree. It had been a year, and she looked up at him in mild surprise, folding her book on her lap, hands carefully rested on the vintage print Alice in Wonderland.

  
  
Fleur had changed a lot over the year without him. She wasn't the blustery child he left behind, and had in her own way, bloomed quite prettily. Her curves were soft, and the vines tangled down her braid was enthralling. Time out in the sun had bleached bit of golds and reds into her brunette hair, she slipped off her reading glasses to look at Sans.

  
While she had grown into something softer, but hardy, he had worn away and the emotions in his eyes were raw. Fleur's face was passive, a hint of grief glittering in her eyes. Tucking her broomstick skirt to the side, she curled up her knees, and patted the ground next to her.

  
  
He stood there staring, and the faint image of a Gaster Blaster shimmered next to her, and Fleur just sat there, watching, her eyes soft and kind. She didn't know what had happened to Sans, and as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, having been pulled out by the glasses, she noticed him flinch.

  
  
"Sans..?" Fleur asked softly. "What happened to you?" The eye blared brighter.

  
  
"you did! did you have fun, torturing me? wearing those flowers, to prove that it was all a game, that you were going to kill them all again?" he snarled, like a cat with its hackles raised.

  
  
She watched him, befuddled, before understanding filled her, and her eyes went wet.

  
  
"Oh Sans, I'm so sorry for worrying you," she murmured, wiping her eyes. "These flowers.. are a memorial, to the one I couldn't save."

  
  
"what..? flowey was pure evil!" Sans said, anger in his voice.

  
  
"Flowey wasn't always Flowey.. " Fleur said, her hand curled in her warm tan sweater. Lost in memories, she didn't notice the movement, until Sans had sat next to her, and plopped a hand in her hair.

  
  
"..okay kid, i'll give you the benefit of the doubt," Sans told her. "..but you need to explain."

  
  
Fleur knew this was coming eventually, so she opened her mouth, eyes in dreams, as the words began to flow.

  
  
She told him of Chara, how a little girl who had known nothing but violence from other humans, fell into a whole and befriended a little boy, the first one to ever show her kindness. That they dreamed of freedom together, and how desperately Chara wanted to lash out at the people that hurt her.

  
  
But there was a level of self loathing about herself, so she plotted, and her sensitive friend decided that he wouldn't let her go alone, that he promised that when she died, for she was dying, having poisoned herself, that he would protect her soul forever.

  
  
And as she died, she listed the name of the humans that had hurt her, and begged for him to take their souls. That they could have freedom, and she could have revenge, and they could stay together forever.

  
  
She spoke of that tired little girl who watched from her best friend and brother's eyes as he wouldn't fight back, and made it back into the underground before he shattered, and her soul fragmented.

  
  
She told him of the dust coating the buttercups, and how foolishly, DT was tested on them. She told him of Chara waking up in the ruins, and seeing her brother being a flower that would greet her. That they both lost their souls, although a fragment of pure determination pushed her forward.

  
  
How that a spark remain, isolated, and the tiniest fraction felt compassion, locked away from her consciousness and spirit. It was just a nameless crumb of hope. Without Chara's soul, she was a pained child who felt nothing positive and no guilt. That Chara lashed out, time and time again.

  
  
That for every interaction, every time someone tried to reach Chara, it touched that spark, and that spark grew in its little locked cage. For every death, the regret and compassion made the spark a little more full.

  
  
For every loss, the spark felt it as keen as their own.

  
  
That Chara would get out there, and find the humans could hurt her just as bad as they had before. And Chara would die, and start from the beginning, deliberately denying reality.

  
  
But that for some strange reason, the barrier made time pass a little differently on the inside than outside. For every month in the underground, it was multiple years on the outside. And each time she went out, it was different, and she hoped, and had it denied.

  
  
Finally, on the day she spared Sans, she was so tired, that she gave up. Her hate internalized, and she gave up. And when Sans told her, that if we were ever friends, don't come back, she didn't.

  
  
Because when she died, the cage shattered, and a whole soul was born, waking up without memories. That was Frisk, and Flowey had given her that name when she patted at Flowey curiously.

  
  
She didn't talk, because she didn't know words, although she picked them up in time. Everything was new, and special, and the only thing she knew for sure was that she loved everyone and was going to save them. But as time past, memories of sad things and happy things drifted back.

  
  
At the end, when they were all free, there was a singular moment of sadness no one knew about. Flowey had taken the souls, and had been the one to break the barrier, because he could feel again, and he loved them. That Flowey turned into Asriel, and was Frisk's brother, and his soul wasn't going to stay, and she was never, ever going to be able to save her brother. But as Fleur, she felt a little closer.

  
And so Fleur covered her face, and wept, the significance of what she said reminding her that she was born of love for these people, and she couldn't save one of the ones she wanted to save the most.

  
  
She felt herself being taken into Sans arms, and he hummed a song she couldn't quite place, but reminded her of that time they spent in Grillbyz.

  
  
"..so why didn't you reset?" Sans asked, when she stopped crying, and calmed down.

  
  
"Because I made you a promise, and I'm so tired of broken promises," Fleur said, her eyes closed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sappy story is sappy.


	3. Falling: The Save that was not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future torn away by a falling star.

Sans never forgot that, and they became closer than ever. His nightmares were put to rest, and her hurts were numbed.

  
  
And on Fleur's 18th birthday, he proposed, and slipped a engagement ring around her finger, carved of his own magic made bone, so that she would always have a part of him with her. She could feel him near her, all the time now, and that made her happy.

  
  
They had a long engagement, and the night before their wedding, two years later, she went outside with her coat, one of Sans spare jackets that always smelled like him.

  
  
She sat in her garden, and watched the stars.

  
  
"I wish Asriel could be here.. " Fleur murmured. "He would have loved tomorrow."

  
  
A star fell, and she wished her wish could be true in her heart. But the star fell closer, and she realized it was heading towards her.

  
  
Suddenly, she realized it was a save point, but as it got closer she realized it was a save point bigger than her house. And moments before crashing into her, it exploded into sparkles, little glowing petals that fell on her, around her.

  
  
Her soul came out, and like a suction, all of petals flew into her soul. She watched her hands, as the petals drifted away from her hands, her hands were the petals, and she fell like blossoms into the garden, fading away.

  
  
**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

  
  
"..ey! Hey! Wake up!" Fleur heard. "Frisk??? You've got to be!" The familiar name made her blearily sit up, head spinning.

  
  
"AAAHH THIS IS NOT MY IDEA OF FUN, FRISK!!" A voice yelled right by her ear, making her jump. A familiar flower turned appeared in her face, and Fleur was getting goosebumps.

  
  
"ASRIEL!!" she cried, reaching out and embracing the flower, who had been all tangled up in her hair, as she began to weep. Leaves gently pat against her face.

  
  
"Hey, hey," Asriel soothed, patting more. "Don't cry! I'm so glad you are here Frisk! And.. I have my soul!"

  
  
Fleur untangled herself from her skirt, standing up, wobbling a bit.

  
  
"I'm so glad you are here Frisk! I woke up here, and it's really weird, I can't seem to move anywhere but around you," Asriel babbled. Looking up, she saw the familiar opening, but somehow it was partially boarded up.

  
  
Everything was just the wrong side of familiar, she realized, as she distractedly mumbled.

  
  
"Ah, Asriel, I go by Fleur now," she said in her gentle voice.

  
  
"B-but, I named you Frisk before!" Asriel said in a sad voice. She pulled herself away from her visual exploration, turning her head to see a slumped Flowey form.

  
  
Asriel lifted his head as Fleur began to pet it, tears unmasked.

  
  
"Oh Asriel, I named myself Fleur because it means flower in French, and I couldn't bear to be apart from you," Fleur murmured. "I wished to see you, and woke up here.. I'm not sure what's going on though, Asriel. I'm getting a really bad vibe."

  
  
Asriel had started to perk up, but at that ominous note, started looking around.

  
  
"Oh no, Fr- no, Fleur," Asriel exclaimed, seeing dust having blown into the corners of this not-a-flowerbed entrance. "I don't think this is home.." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to keep trying to update, but I acknowledge the fact I am very bad at staying consistent with updates.


	4. Initial Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home suffers, and so do they.

Together, they moved forward. There was great rending on the walls, and dust everywhere, and it made Fleur sick to know it was sticking to her suede boots. It hurt to know so many had fallen down, as she passed familiar but unfamiliar terrain.  
  
But it was completely heartwrenching to walk through the decrepit house, seeing shattered frames and huge scorch marks, scratches across the wall and dust everywhere. But what hurt the more, was a memorial just outside the house.  
  
 _"ASRIEL AND TORIEL DREEMUR"_  
  
 _"May death calm her rage, and vengence sate his soul."_  
  
"Hey Fleur, I don't think I should go by Asriel out there," Flowey said, tears overflowing. She didn't respond, yet, but pulled her messenger outwards from where it was just inside Sans coat,  pulling out a sharpie.  
  
Carefully, silently, she searched, finding a filthy, dust coated rock. Poetically, she took a handkerchief that had the royal design embroidered and wiped her tear stained cheek, rubbing the rock a bare white expanse.  
  
And laying the rock down again, she turned to head out of the ruins.   
  
"May love heal their hearts, and mercy guide their way."  
  
Out of their sight, a tattered white ghost with sallow eyes and headphones looked at the rock laying on the handkerchief.  
  
"Ah..something interesting came," Napstablook hummed, eyes lit red in entertainment. "Let's see how far this goes." As he turned to leave, his ragged end swirled like a skirt. But the tattered bit was always a little uneven, and as it brushed the rock he felt like there was something of a shock. It died down almost immediately, but he warily looked at the rock.  
  
"Odd.. I've never felt physical sensation before.." he murmured, turning his music up to drown out the thoughts, before floating after the strange anomaly. 

 

00000000

  
  
Fleur and Flowey looked out of the devastated Snowdin. While the forest was there, they were stunted, damaged and bare. The snow in places looked fresh fallen, but often seemed to be tore up as if skirmishes were done in it. And like city snow after a week, the dust gave the snow in some areas a filthy, sickening color.  
  
"Flowey.. what happened here?" Fleur whimpered, drawing herself into Sans jacket. "Is this Chara? I don't feel her.."  
  
Flowey was absent though, as his mind flew through the thoughts of Chara's destruction, and how the destruction and dust wasn't nearly so bad. He curled his petals over his face, unwilling to see, but shuddering as flashback and sin hit his mind, one after another.  
  
"...Fl..Flo.. Flowey!"   
  
He snapped out of it, as she shook him lightly.   
  
"...what..?" he said, fading back into awareness. Fleur sighed, slumping in relief.  
  
"I was calling for you 5 times!" Fleur whimpered. "I.. was scared." Flowey used his one loose leaf to pat her face.  
  
"Hey, Fleur, don't worry, I'm here for you! Promise!" Flowey assured firmly.  
  
Fleur was filled with DETERMINATION, and started moving forward quickly, but cautiously, in the dirty snow.


	5. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is this place so dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but updates

With tired, haunted eyes, she looked outwards.

 

"I don't know what happened here," she said in a quiet, solemn voice. "But I've got to make sure everyone is okay."

 

Napstablook watched from a distance. The human seemed soft, padded. She was wearing cool colors, with a purple plaid checkerboard, from what he could see peeking under her coat, when she turned back, sensing him, but unable to see him.

 

The coat itself was a huge, fluffy down thing, with a sweatshirt hood lined with cloud like fluff. 

 

The fact she wore a skirt of all things, a long one that could get tangled up in a fight, confused him, especially to have a long braid that people could grab. He had only heard legends of flowers before, and never a talking one.

 

The landscape had been dead since Queen Toriel found her son killed by a small human child that had fallen into the underground, before dying of her own self inflicted wounds. No reason would reach Quen Toriel, who went on a rage that killed many monsters.

 

So King Asgore, filled with rage, had made a ruling: Any humans who would fall into the underworld would be killed immediately. 

 

The first four humans that fell were easy- young adults who had no real quality to their name, or worth it for the monsters notice besides soul color. The fifth one was where it started going all wrong.

 

They should have listened to the little girl who had cried for their father, saying he was important, a ruler. Asgore found it delightful- Take the soul of a human ruler? Fair was fair! He made sure the child suffered under the Royal Scientists care.

 

That was when the little life that was left faded. The next person that fell in was a child that was told to hide from scavengers- other humans meaning him ill. With his discolored skin and withered body, they found that the ruler whose child they had killed had hit the kill switch in his grief, turning a cold war into nuclear warfare. 

 

The dreams of the surface faded, and the aggression towards humans was directed inwards- There would be no other humans. Even the dumps flood ended and was sealed up, because the toxicity of the water was corrupting Waterfall, the last clean place. The last of the echo flowers died, with the last of their dreams.

 

But this, this soft thing in front of him, that was new. Something untouched by violence. Was this even possible? 

 

The idea baffled him, and that made him feel disappointed in a way he couldn't fathom. Because the true realization was she may not be so interesting after all. Afterall, he thought, watching the weakling, Monster Kid jump out, screaming, before slaying the girl in seconds; If you are soft, you die. In this world it’s  **KILL** or  **BE KILLED** .

  
He turned away from the dying girl, sulking. "Well that was no fun," Napstablook grumbled. But out of the side of his eyes, a flash of color caught him attention, and as he turned to face it, the world was engulfed by yellow.


End file.
